Magda Lensherr
by TEIANNIA-LABONAIR
Summary: The story of Magda and Erik Lensherr. Where Magda is a witch/wizard who loved Erik dearly until he was torn from her by his beloved Mystique. Add in the X-men and the Power Twins and time travel and Magda might snag Erik again. During Days of Future Past. :)
1. Before It Went Bad

_Huff Huff Huff Huff Huff._

_We ran away as fast as we could until we reached the lake."The cabin is right over that bridge." She said pointing to the small bridge that looked as if it was going down any minute now. It didn't seem safe to cross but she saved me so I wasn't going to complain._

_I nod and we take off._

_Once we get across, She turned and erase our tracks._

_I turned to her with wide eyes and asked ," Why are you helping me?"_

_She smiled at me and says," I will explain everything to you when we get to safer grounds."_

_Explain to me._

_Explain to me what._

_We walked for over an hour._

_Man!_

_Do I wish I could fly._

_She stops. "What? Why are we stopping?" I ask her before she disappears._

_I look around and I hear her giggle. I turned around and she was here again. I began to get a little annoyed with her shenanigans that almost got us killed in the first place. She placed her hands on my chest and pulled me through what felt like a vertex. _

_The first thing I saw were roses and lots of them. There were yellow, pink, red, and one blue. How strange? _

_The blue one was a secret door that camouflage into a wall of beautiful pink rose brushes that were up to 10 ft. high. She took my hand and open up a hidden door._

_Which opened up to a large white house that was perched aside a beautiful lake. " I thought you said that it was a cabin." _

_"What you don't like?" she said frowning._

_I looked at her surprised. I still can't believe she was helping me, a poor little girl who was scared to be even in the sight of Shaw._

_"Anyway, I'll explain everything later on after we've taken a shower and changed." She turned around and I grabbed her arm._

_She turned to look at me with confusion and I asked her," Why? Why are you helping me? And what is this place?"_

_She smiled and began to say," We can talk about it lat-..."_

_" No! You're going to answer me now or I am leaving!" She sighed then motioning for me to sit down on a stone bench and said," This place is my mothers. It was passed down from generation to generation to help us stay alive." What kind of place is this? She was really starting to creep me out just a little with how nonchalant she was being. I guess I looked pretty confused to her because she just continued to go on and on._

_" I am a wizard. And this place as you can see is magical. My mother brought me here and told me that when I escaped Shaw. I was to come here and I'll be safe."_

_" So why did you bring me here with you?"_

_" Because if I hadn't saved you, you would've just been his pet. Nothing else than something he can use and later on throw away."_

_"I know that. I was planning his demise before you screwed it all up. Now we are stuck here out of nowhere."_

_I was angry, of course I was angry and upset at the fact that she thought that she is obligated to help me and the fact that I don't want to spend another waking minute with her. She was weird and a girl. _

_She calmly got up and walked to me and said," When I first saw you in that room with him that night he killed your mother I had a vision of you. In the future, your name becomes Magneto and you become the most wanted man on Earth. One of the most powerful people alive and I just wanted to help you. You aren't the only one whom Shaw hurt in his reign of terror."_

* * *

_Oh well! This is just great , it wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was supposed to rescue him, we would make it here, he would be grateful and understanding but no! He is just a big jerk. An insensitive jerk who doesn't appreciate a simple gesture of kindness. Anyway, after I told him how I was going to help him increase his power to defeat Shaw, he went to take a shower. That wannabe._

_A long one at that, I mean I don't run out of hot water but his shower was long enough for me to make a lamb stew. I also made him some clothes, which was nothing but a lot of dress shirts and pants with leather jackets. I think he just got use of Shaw's dress code because he does not have any style. Oh god and he's so old! We are in our teens and he reminds me of my grandfather._

_"Are there people like me out there?" He came up from behind me as I angrily set the table. At least he looked a bit guilty. Just a bit. Oh the nerve of him! What happened to being a gentlemen. He just sits there and waits for me to do everything for him. I would have yelled at him for his bad manners but I have seen him angry and I do not want anything on my conscience. _

_" Well you have me silly and yes there are others like you but you don't have the same gifts. Nature doesn't allow that to happen, two of the same forces will just kill each other. One will be stronger and the other will be weak. In your case, you would be stronger unless your in a fight with me of course." I said the last part just to screw with him. If I am not happy then he isn't either. Oh great mud on my carpet!_

Why,Why, Why!

Why did I tell him that. It's been 60 years since we met and he left me.

We were 14 when we escaped and I thought I was doing the whole world a favor in saving him. Turns out I was wrong. We fell for each slowly but only because he is an ass. When we turned 20 everything changed between us. I think that's why he left and never came back and well you'll see...

_I was packing when I felt someone come into vertex. I looked into my crystal ball and saw him. My best friend, well today he is for the moment._

_Erik! Erik's home! I sang in my head as I ran downstairs and used my powers to make breakfast. I changed into a red nightgown with a white silk robe and red heels. I was currently wearing nothing as it was just more comfortable that way but not in front of Erik._

_I dried and curled my wet brown hair and went to open the door, when a hand covered my mouth. He whispered into my ear," I missed you."_

_I waited to greet him as he uncovered my mouth and I turned around to see him. Wow he's matured and I could definitely tell by the glint in his eyes._

_"Your different, what did you do." I placed my hands on my hips and tried my best to stare him down._

_He laughs and say," I can't get even a hello before you start pestering me with your wildly imagination all the time." See, even after all of these years, still a jerk._

_He walks into the dining room and picks up the blue rose from the bunch I picked earlier. We stood there for a minute in silence. Oh great, he's drunk! I should have guessed he has never said anything so sweet to me like 'I missed you' before._

_He turned to me and says," Sit down and enjoy yourself." Yeah, let's sit and enjoy the food I made, but I could sense something was wrong so I said," No. You need rest, your drunk."_

_He stood up and walked over to me and yelled," I'm fine!"_

_" No, your not!" His jaws tightened. Wow, what a blow-fish! Just blows up after every little thing that gets on his nerves. What the hell did he do on trip to make him so mad?_

_He moved his hand towards his jacket pocket and pulled out his gun and pointed to me. He motioned for me to sit and I did. But only because I didn't want him to ruin my dress. "Erik, this is silly. I was only worried. Could you please put the gun down? You know what happened last time."_

_"Whatever."_

* * *

_You._

_You just sit there looking so innocent and sweet, well tonight you're not because I'm changing all of that._

_She ate quietly and when we were finished she did the dishes and went upstairs._

_OK, so what did I do that was so wrong? She is absolutely ignoring me._

_Usually, when I come back she's sitting on my lap and asking me questions and telling me what I needed to improve but today nothing! I mean she was honestly so annoying with all of her stupid concern about my health or whatever. I think she just needs to relax and I know just how to do it._

_I got up and started walking to her room when I felt something in my back pocket. It felt like lace in my hand, I pulled it out and it was Tina's underwear. Fuck._

_Flashback-_

_"Ha, ha ha. Your such a doll Erik!" said his partner in crime Tina Le' Fray. They worked together to find information on Shaw's friends. I wanted to hurt him and kill him at the same time. This was it, they were almost close to killing the bastard._

_Tina had blonde hair with green eyes, the same green eyes that reminded me of my beloved Magda. We weren't together but that'll change one day. _

_I was supposed to return to her today but hey I can't pass up on a French woman now can you especially when she is asking so nicely. We were done and we would never have to see each other again. So why not. It is not like I am going to ask Magda. She'd laugh in my face and tell me to do some work around the house. It has happened before. Sometimes I believe she hates me and other times not so much._

_Besides I lost my virginity many years ago, but sweet ole' Magda is still innocent and if I go home with my needs not being fulfilled who knows what could happen._

_I get restless and horny , so on my little "adventures" I use women to please myself when I got lonely but the one woman I really wanted was Magda. There is absolutely no way she would even consider me the way I do her. That's why I am going to start slow. Tonight._

_I was heading home._

_Of course, I stopped to get a few refreshments first, I knew she would be pissed that I came home drunk and that's how I wanted it. Magda can't help but acknowledge the worst in me so I hope we can get close just because I was being a jackass or jerk or whatever the hell she calls me. _

_She will be mine and only mine._

_End of Flashback-_

_I walked upstairs and into her room where she lit green candles. She was sleeping but not too deep that she couldn't feel her surroundings so I gently took off her covers and woke her. "Erik, Erik what are you doing?"she said trying to get me off her bed._

_"Shush, everything going to be fine, I just want you to relax. I know I was a jerk earlier, so how about a foot massage to ease the pain." I asked softly before grabbing her feet and kissing them._

_Her eyes widen as she thought I wanted to tickle the back of her feet and we struggled for her feet for over 6 minutes before she said,"Stop please! This is crazy to wake someone out of their sleep to tickle them, Erik. Can't we do this in the morning?" _

_"Magda, it is not even four o' clock. Come on, Miss Lazy, I just want to apologize and talk to you about something that has been on my mind." She sat up to take a look at her crystal ball, but I blocked her before she could. "Um, no. We are going to talk like two adults." She laughed at me before plopping down on her bed and crossing her legs. Who am I kidding anyone? What an adult I am? I can't even tell you I like you._

_"What?"_

_Shit did I say that out loud. _

_"Um, yeah you did Erik. Is it true? I mean you are always so mean to me and I just always thought that you just wanted to jump me before even thinking about feelings." She began to ramble on and on as she paced back and forth in her surprisingly small bedroom. There was absolutely no way to shut her up without listening to the end of her long speech, so I kissed her. On the cheek of course. I don't know what she would do to me if I kissed her on her lips. Her first kiss. No way. _

_"Well, why not. I like you too." She stated before walking in front of me. Yup, she is definitely reading my thoughts._

_"You do?" She nodded her head before sitting down on her bed and rubbed the spot next to her for me to sit. Okay now I think she knows exactly what she is doing. Tina always told me that a woman is always two steps ahead of men whether they have powers or not. _

_She pulled me down to her and kissed me. It was gentle and sweet. Nothing like Tina who was always so rough and a little sloppy if you asked me. She climbed on top of me and we deepened the kiss. I turned us over and I began to feel up her legs to her perfectly round butt. She pushed me a little on my chest. We broke apart and as we sat up she began to pull her nightgown off. _

_It revealed big breasts, flat abs, and lace red bra and underwear. Everything I imagine she would be. _

_Hopefully that night was special for her too. _

After that we were inseparable. He would leave of course for his trips but he'd come back in two days and we'd make love to each other everywhere. It was great, everything was great until that day. That day that he went to kill Shaw...

_"Okay, Okay, you have to go before you miss him!" I said getting up and pulling him from our swing set. We were kissing for over an hour long already. He was going away and finally getting what he wanted. _

_Sebastian Shaw dead. _

_He laughs and says as he pulls me into him," Your not trying to get rid of me are you?"_

_"No, but if you are too late you might not make it out alive." He sighs and say," When this is over, I'm going to spend my whole life making you happy , Mrs. Lensherr." He kisses me and twirl me around._

_I laugh and he puts me down. He turns around to leave and then I remembered something,"Wait!"_

_He turns and say," What, what's wrong?" Instead of saying anything, I kissed him, erasing his own memory of the place, blocking anybody from knowing our place._

_Then I hugged him because he wasn't coming back to me at least not today but later in life as our old selves._

_For I had a dream last night..._

_It was me and Erik older with our daughter Anya._

_We were in a hotel room on vacation. That's when everything started to catch on fire._

_Erik was no where to be found, I grabbed Anya and I went looking for Erik when I found him holding another Anya with another female at his side._

_She was beautiful in her own little uniqueness. For she was blue, from head to toe._

_The other woman whispered into his ear "kill her"._

_Erik looked at me and the blue woman grabbed Anya. Anya was crying when Erik pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger._

_Pow pow pow..._

_Then he was gone. He was gone forever._

_I went into the house and I was depressed for days until I felt two nudges that changed my life forever._

And they did , they really did. I thought as I was being carried away by Erik in chains to my death for killing his beloved Mystique.

* * *

So this is a story that I wrote on Wattpad and I decided to bring it over to and actually revise it because my writing really suck when I first published it there. So I hope you all enjoy this.

Remember to sing. Singing is good for the old soul.


	2. So This Is How It Is Going To Happen?

"Uh!" I yelled as he threw me down to the ground. He walked around me like I was prey. Any other time I would probably be trying to seduce him but right now that's definitely not going to happen.

"Ha! Whatever happened to "I'm going to spend my whole life making you happy Mrs. Lensherr! Erik! I guess you forgot all about that when you left!" I said getting up from the ground to look at him.

His eyes were filled with hatred, I remembered when those eyes were filled with love. A love that came from the heart and not for my beauty, like his stupid Mystique. Yeah, I said stupid! Now what the hell are you going to do about it?

Wow, I am really crazy when I am around Erik, now that is love. I think, let's just go back to the story and not on my thoughts you morons!

"Why did you kill her?" he said sadly. Are you kidding me?!

"Why! Why did I kill her?!" Ok, I am angry now! I mean yeah you are about to kill me, not, but at least try with a little dignity. I mean come on I have to see you with her every single day and now you want to discuss her when I am supposedly on my death bed. Now that is just rude I can't even look at you right now." He looked at me with his usual weirded-out expression and I grinned taking in my usual satisfaction at the little feelings I could enforce on my ex-husband. Then I got bored just watching him angrily watch me and I did something reckless and completely stupid. I think.

I got up and unlock the chains from my arms and ran up to him and kissed him. I showed him how I woke up the night before from the vision, the vision that showed me that he wasn't coming back home to me when he left, how I cried for days and when I went through the pregnancy by myself, and how I saw him make love to Raven so many nights.

Well, I tried to show him the visions but he was resisting our bond. Not that there was much left to it! Thank you, Mystique!

"What's, what's going on?" I pull away from him to see Raven glaring at us, well glaring at me. I smile at her and look back at his surprised expression and say, "See I love you enough to give her back to you but of course that love has turned into hatred sooo..."

With a snap of my fingers she was dead.

"No!" He said as he ran to her motionless body. Oh what a disgrace to all men. Even Charles was better than that and he's in a wheelchair!

"You see Erik, you killed my kids, I kill yours, I mean she was just so younger than you," I said as I leaned against a stone seductively. Where in the name of heaven and hell did he take us to?

"What, what do you want?" he said standing and walking towards me.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!"

He looked as confused as of the day that I saved him. "What?"

"Well you see Erik first you loved me then you leave me. After that I was pregnant with your twins who you killed because you thought they were weak! So now I am going to the past to tell you the truth about your beloved Mystique and well we will see what happens next in our little love triangle."

His eyes widen and he said the one thing that I never expected him to say," You were pregnant?" Um duh! Didn't I just say that and I just showed you that when I kissed you! You big BIG DUMB DUMB!

That's it! I need to leave! Wait, where the hell did he go with Mystique? Oh well, I won't be here to see their fight or when they come back. I open a vortex to the past with a wave of my hand and walked through. Oh wrecking the past is going to be fun!

Erik's P.O.V

She was pregnant.

No that can't be right but it may be the reason why I wanted so bad to kill Shaw and go back home. Then I let Mystic get into my head. She had me thinking she needed me but she didn't.

All she wanted was to use me to get away from Charles and he tried to warn me but I was too busy trying to help her. She looked so much of Magda that I fell for her instantly.

Raven looked at me in the horror of coming across Magda again and said," Erik, Erik is she gone. Did you kill her?" She got up and walked towards me. I couldn't handle figuring the last sixty years out with Magda and Raven in the same room. I knew that I was letting someone go tonight and I didn't want that to be Magda especially with the sentinels around. I need to reconcile with her and Charles; the two people in this entire universe who really cared about me.

After all this time I finally see what Charles was trying to explain to me. I had to make peace with Magda. That night when he told me that killing Shaw wasn't going to bring me peace. He already knew what I had planned for that day. I wasn't going to go back and just be satisfied with his death. I was going to take his men and create the Brotherhood. I was creating the Brotherhood for her.

Raven.

But instead of helping her, I created a monster that would soon kill my own children. Magneto. Magda had warned me about him a long time ago, but I didn't understand until now.

"Erik?"

I look at her and say the words I'd never thought I'd say, "It's over Mystique! I thought I loved you but it was just a hoax. You will return to Charles and the X-men, for the Brotherhood is FINISHED!"

I turned and flew away to Magda and my so-called cabin.

Magda's P.O.V

"Phew and eww! What am I wearing!" I said as I looked at the red leather jumpsuit in the mirror in my old bedroom.

Then I remembered that I was going out with Wanda and Peter. Ugh! Why must a mother do things that are all out for their CHILDREN! I mean yeah its red but a jumpsuit is like totally out there. And I've committed too many crimes to wear this.

"Mom! I'm home!" Wanda said as she came running in. Wanda is so powerful that she is the only one I can't feel coming into the vertex.

"Hey babe!" She rolls her eyes because she hates that I'm her mom and act and look as young as her.

I look around and ask," Where is your brother?"

I knew exactly what she was going to say. "Um he went to the um Pentagon with a Xavier and McCoy."

I walk towards her and ask again," To do what exactly?" She looks down and says," To save Dad."

"Ok." She looks up astonished and asks," Your not mad?"

"Oh no sweetie. I am mad. I just can't wait to get out of this JUMPSUIT!"

Erik's P.O.V

I was lying down thinking about Magda that day I left her. She looked so sad and I think she knew that I wasn't going to come back. I mean don't get me wrong I still love her but Raven needs me more. I mean I remember when we first...

Then I heard a sound that said lunch but when I opened up my eyes it said: "don't look up".

Like any other idiot I looked up and saw a kid with grey hair. He smiled a mischievous smile and I frowned. Why because if Mystique wanted to get me out of here then she shouldn't have to look like a kid to do it. I got up and waited to see what she was going to do. I mean sure she is strong but how is she going to get us out of here without us getting a bullet in the chest.

Then she places her hands on the glass top of my cell and started to vibrate it until the glass broke into a zillion pieces. So it wasn't Mystic then. Who the fuck are you?

After I dusted myself off as he helped me up."You do know that when that door opens up there will be about 20 guys out there to come and shoot us."

He was up to me in a second. "I know. That's why we are going to zoom out of here. Oh just so you know you might get whiplash."

I turned my head said," What?" He puts me into the ready position and says slowly," W-H-I-P-L-A-S-H!"

The door opens to men with guns yelling and in a flash we were gone and in an elevator.

Whoa, why am I so dizzy! I think I am going to be sick.

"It'll be a moment." He said with a different outfit that made me look twice. Fucking kids.

Charles P.O.V

I was trying to convince the guards without hurting them when a pan hit both the men in the head. Hank and I looked back and saw a woman there. Well more like a teenager.

"Where's my brother?" she asked right when the door opened.

Erik's P.O.V

"Ya know my mom knew a guy who controlled metal."

What! Raven couldn't have gotten pregnant.

Then the doors open revealing the one person I'd thought I'd never see again.

Magda. She winked at the kid and fixed her red hat. So this little escape was her idea?

Hanks P.O.V

"Magda?" We heard Erik say. We turned to see a woman who looked just like the girl with brown hair and instead of wearing a brown sweater shirt with a red mini skirt. The woman wore a red leather jacket and black pants.

She had warm tan skin with green eyes and long red painted nails with red stilettos. She was so much prettier than Raven.

"Hey mom!" said Peter. Erik's eyes widen and were about to say something when the guards came in. We all stood on one side and them on the other. Red steam came from the young girl's hands.

"No Wanda stop!" The older woman said as she ran to her. She looked at the men who were about to shoot. Her eyes slit and turned purple.

That's when the tables started to rumble and their guns flew up along with water and the men froze. She nods at Quicksilver who runs fast around the room. Then all the men went flying and punching each other. Erik and Magda's exchange looks then she takes Wanda out.

That gave us the cue to go too.

Erik's P.O.V

We got on a plane, everyone wanted answers. Especially me.

I looked at Wanda. She was the spitting image of her mother. Except for my brown eyes.

Peter looked like me, only he had gray hair. That was weird?

Magda left and went into the restroom as we all got settled. Hank was the flying the plane, Charles and Wanda were playing chess, and Peter was making faces at Charles behind Wanda's back. Wanda was beating the crap out of Charles.

I guess that's what you get when you cheat all the time. When they were done we all waited for Magda to return.

She was taking a really long time.

Magda's P. O.V

I was crying, why was I crying? I was supposed to be making Erik's life a living hell but seeing him now, in his younger self, only rekindled my love for him. OK Magda you have to be strong. You can't back down. I straightened myself up when I heard Wanda yell," Stop! Peter!"

Then the plane started to fall. Thank God, I was not in the washroom where there is a toilet. I came out and saw her above them with a red stream coming from her whole body. Fuck. Peter, what the hell did you do this time?

Peter was smiling while everyone else was as scared as Jacob and Edward were when Bella was giving birth to that demon. Yeah yeah I'm a twilight fan. I wouldn't say I was their number one fan but I do love the books. Not the movies they're just too cheesy. Oh yeah I'm TEAM JACOB! I love werewolves! Anyway back to my personal life, you creeps.

"Wanda stop!" I yelled at her. If there was any other situation I would probably just let her take emotions out on him and clean up afterward. But if it means her killing everyone on here because we've crashed then hell no. Because if anyone is going to kill Erik it's going to be me. I mean especially after all the hell he put me through.

OH! MAN! I sound really bitter and old! Fuck! Quick, do you see a gray hair coming?

Peter composed himself and apologized for making Wanda go crazy. They quickly picked up the crap or mess they made and sat down.

As I sat down I changed into an orange jumpsuit with some tennis shoes. "She is at the Crimson Hotel in France, "I told Charles as I put my hair into a ponytail.

"What?" he asked confused. The others were quite confused too. Erik and my children however grinned knowing full well how I loved to play with people's minds.

"I took good care of our dear little mutant killing machine Trask and now Raven and the others are waiting for you all there," I said as I painted my nails green. Waiting for Erik and his friends to take the bait. Oh, I was just waiting for Erik to become Mystique-crazy, just so I could fuck him and her over. That was going to be fun.

"Wait isn't the others dead?" asked Hank. Ah always the curious one huh?

"That my underdeveloped friend is none of your business," I told him as he turned the plane to go to France. I grinned as he frowned at my jab about his still boyish features.

I was just above to get some rest because raising up the dead and time traveling isn't something I do on a daily basis when the jerk next door spoke. And continue on with the story...

"Why didn't you tell me?" Erik said to me. I waited a whole minute before I replied just to ya know get under his skin. Hey, don't blame me. His patience is to blame.

"Well probably because I knew you weren't coming back. I mean come on Erik I'm not stupid. I knew that you weren't going to break your prophecy. Even if you knew of Wanda and Peter, it wouldn't have made a big difference anyway." I said getting up and leaving. Thinking about him leaving me made me just want to kill him now but that'll have to wait until later when he figures out that the one person he believed in wasn't who he thought that they were. Hmm, I wonder how the old Erik is doing right now?

I walk into the bathroom and cried my eyeballs out. Ugh! I hate being a girl, we are just so EMOTIONAL!

Wanda's P.O.V

"Scar relax. Mom is okay. She is probably working on how we are going to get home when we are done here. Oh and your punishment for trying to kill us." Peter said as he sipped on root beer.

I gave him the do-you-want-to-make-your-trip-to-death-even-more-faster look and he just grins. Ugh, goodness gracious! Sometimes I just hate my brother.

"Ok, first of all, mom has been in there for too long and second of all you were supposed to be going home and not trying to play superhero with a guy who is about to be back in a wheelchair any minute, our dad who could kill you and a beast-man with a temper problem!" I told him while I pushed his legs from my face.

"Aw, sis, you actually care about my safety. Aw!" Pete said as he jumped on me and was about to kiss my cheek when I slapped him so hard; he practically did a back-flip from his seat.

"Geez Man! You couldn't have just let the moment pass by without getting all hollow and disgusting! And no I just don't want anyone killing you before I kill you myself." I said getting up and moving to the next seat. "Aww! Now you sound just like Mom. That is so cute!" He wiggled his legs in the air like a girl gushing over her crush.

He was about to say something else when Charles interrupted him asking, "If you guys live with your mom then why are were Peter at Ms. Maximoff's house earlier today?"

Silver was about to give a smart remark when I also interrupted him saying," Max is our other mom, it is just complicated. That's all you guys need to know, ok." I smile and sit back. These people are giving me a bad headache.

"Scar."

"What?" I said looking up at him with an annoyed expression. He gives me a dumbfounded look and I sighed. Of course he is going to want me to explain to OUR father the real reason why we have two moms.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No.''

"Why not."

"Dude! How about you tell them because I'm not. OK, he doesn't get to deserve the truth just like that. Just like mom doesn't get to recover just like that. This type of shit has to take time. So, no. You're not going to tell and I'm not either."

I sat back and he looked at me like I've done something wrong. Did he not here me!

"GOT IT, DUMB ASS!"He quickly nodded and said," Sis, you need desperately to work on your hormones or whatever. I mean isn't that's what Dean is with you for." He grinned. I just threw a glass at his head, he quickly dodged it and from the washroom, mom shot pain through our heads to stop us.

"Who's Dean?" asked Hank trying to make small talk after we relaxed our brains.

Silver got up and put his hand over my mouth saying, "Oh, that's her sleeping partner." He made air quotes and starts laughing like a maniac.

He then sat on me and said, "That's the guy she sneaks out the house to go see at night and at half of the day instead of the evening because he's married."

As I struggled to get him off of me, I lifted up my knee between his two legs and struck. He quickly leaned over and groaned. He wasn't fast enough to dodged that. Everyone started to laugh.

"He isn't my sleeping partner and he never was, he is an ex, got it," I said standing over him.

"Uh-huh," he groaned as he rolled into a ball to stop the pain. Trust me that does not work half of the time.

That's when mom came out with a unique burnt orange sexy evening dress and Derian-Black Lux Suede heels. She leaned against the wall laughing at us.

"Whoa, mom is hot!" Pete said as he got up from the floor and touched the dress. Her hair was cut into a shoulder-length bob with bangs.

I rolled my eyes and said," Don't get too excited, we might not even be going in there." His mood was changed and he groaned. I laughed. Oh man do I love changing my brother's mood.

Mom sat down and wriggled her nose. Oh no, she can not be contemplating whether we should go or not. Pete will make a fool of himself and me.

"What's today?"

"Um, Saturday, why?" I asked my mom. She had on her thinking look.

"If we leave earlier enough tomorrow then I will be able to take you guys out of school and you guys can live with me and have fun. Normal fun." She said eyeballing me. I flip my hair and rolled my eyes. Yes, I have made some questionable mistakes, but I will not be judge.

"POOL TIME!" Pete yelled into my ear. I got up started yelling at him and then we both started yelling at each other.

"Pietro Django Maximoff and Wanda Magnus Ana Maximoff." We both looked at her, scared out of our minds. We never heard her sound so mean and deafening. She was about to say something but then she burst out laughing saying," Uh, I'm too childish to be a mom, maybe taking you guys with me isn't such a great idea."

She rubbed our heads and I looked anywhere but her face. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder going to sleep. Her powers were completely draining her so that she wouldn't be able to take care of us and protect us. That's the real reason she sent us away with Max.

When mom was pregnant with us, she had to leave the so-called cabin and live with Max. Max is our American aunt. We have another one in France but she is a drunk and who wants to spend their time in France trying to figure out how to speak french and live at the same time. That is just too much work.

So Max and mom made an agreement that she will take us and keep us until we turn 18 and then we'd return to mom but mom isn't exactly recovering from it. She keeps using her power to help others and in return she's weak.

Pete walks out after about fifteen moments of silence. He really wanted to talk about the things with dad, but that wasn't his business to tell. He couldn't handle not being able to be with mom. For the rest of the ride to France, everyone is silent. Probably trying to comprehend what was said out loud earlier. Mom wakes up. She looks at me and smiles.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"I did it!" she said as her clothes changed from evening gown to an orange waist showing a button-down shirt and a black silk mini-skirt with platform sneakers that were white. "What did you do?" I asked nonchalantly as I look at her clothing. She went from a woman to a young lady in a minute. It wasn't like she hasn't done that before. What made this time so different?

She turned back around to me and glared at me. I totally bombed her out and then it hit me.

"Oh."

We both started to nod our heads in agreement. Charles and Erik just sat looking at our dynamic and getting confused by the minute. If you look into our lives without context, then it is a little crazy and weird.

"OK!" She walks towards Charles and made him stand up. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. Purple and black magic ejects from her body to his back. As she concentrates harder, some red eject too, but not enough.

"Um, fuck. Scarlett, honey your gonna have to do this. His back is too damaged and your chaos magic is much stronger in this subject than mine." She means, her magic is used to raise up the death and mine is to heal people. I walk up to him and mom. Dad stands in the back looking at us curiously and Peter comes in beside him and grins. He knew exactly what we were about to do. This was definitely going to change the course of the future.

"Ok, this might hurt just a little. Ok a lot." I said as the red steam left my hands and into his back.

He screamed and Pete started laughing. Erik stood up frightened. Hank jerked and the plane dropped a little.

When I was done, Charles fell to the floor while holding his head. What the hell?

I look at mom and she was glowing red. Even I had to back away from her, she did it. She finally did it.

* * *

Authors aha moment... Get it. In a flash. So who do you guys think is faster. The flash or Quicksilver?  
.A/n- P.S. I know that the Crimson hotel is not a real hotel it just sounded fancy to me.


	3. What Ever Happened to Normal Stories?

Magda's P.O.V

"Is he going to wake up or do we have to figure out how to hide his body," I said as I nudged the half-dead guy named Charles who's drool makes me want to throw the hell up.

"No, he just passed out from the, whatever you guys were doing," Erik grumbled out as he picked up his half-drunken friend. I mimicked his words under my breath and lay down on the floor. Using all of that power really took a load on me.

"What are you doing, Magda?" said Erik standing over me. Magda cracked open one eye annoyed at him, all she wanted to do was get some rest.

"If you would shut up with the sarcastic tones and not stand over me like I'm a crackhead about to do something very stupid, you would know."

"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't always act so childish all the time."

"Aw, come on, Erik. Isn't that what you liked about me before you started doing the too grown-up bitch named Raven."

"Guys, I don't know what the hell happened to your relationship but I don't think that arguing about something that happened long ago is going to wake up Charlie," Wanda said as she and Peter lay him down on the seats instead of the upright position Erik put him in.

"His name is Charles not Charlie, Scar," Pete said as he put ice in Charles' pants. We both laughed while Erik and Wanda frowned.

"Ugh, you guys are no fun!" I said getting up off the floor. Now I really can't help them.

Then I figured it out.

I crouched down to Charles's head and blew my purple chaos magic into his ear. By doing that I can send a message to Charles.

Charles' P.O.V

I groaned. Man, did that hurt!

But for some reason, I can not explain scientifically is that it actually worked. I can walk!

WAKE THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID DISABLED MAN!

What the hell was that? Where did it come from?

Magda's P.O.V

I wonder if he'll be mad about that message I sent to his head.

_Yes I am._

Oh, whatever! You'll thank me later. Magda placed her hands on her hips as she stood beside him. She kicked his leg and he jolted upright alarmed and shaken.

"He finally wakes up! Thank the Lord!" Magda and Peter high-five each other and plop down beside him.

"The plane is about to land," said Hank. Wow, he was really quiet this whole time. Now that's a nosy person right there!

Charles groans and lays his head back. "Hey we know it hurts, stop playing guilt trip here and help me remember the room number. As in other words, get up and see if your short legs, temper, abilities, and the good breath came back." I said as I change back into beautiful me in a split second.

Pete and Erik helped Charles stand up while I changed Wanda into a princess. Her evening gown went great with her glittery updo.

As soon as I was done with her lipstick, I quickly changed the men's clothing. They all wore a Dormeuil Vanquish II. Yeah, it wasn't from this time but isn't it fun to put things out of order?

"OK, so what are we going to do now?" asked Hank as we left the plane.

"Phew! That is going to be long walk. Oh, well! I hope no one has motion sickness." I said as I grabbed Erik and Peter's hands.

My eyes slit purple as I teleported us to the hotel and off we go!

Wanda's P.O.V

"We're here!" My mom said.

My eyes were still closed, man do I hate transporting with mom. Someone shook my shoulder, I opened one eye to see Charles and Hank.

"Oh, thank God. It's over with!" I said sighing.

"Hey, my magic isn't that bad."

"I know, it's just I hate transporting or whatever you call it."

My mom gave a knowing look and started walking down a hall. That's when I realized we were at the hotel. We followed her to a door.

She turned around and walked away.

"Well."

They all looked at me.

"Are you guys going to open it or not!"

"I'll be right back." said Erik walking in mom's direction. That's when the door opened to a women or girl. She looked like a girl to me.

"Angel!" said Hank as he went in for a hug.

"Hey, I am so glad you guys are here because Raven is getting on my nerves."

"Tell me about it." I said looking over at Silver. He just grinned and walked into the room.

When I walked in, I saw the devil, a model, an alien, a boy, and a wrestler. Charles laughed behind me and introduced Pete and me to them. I hate when people read my mind!

The devil: Azazel (Teleportation)

The model: Emma Frost (Telepathy)

The alien: Raven Darkholme aka Mystique (Shapeshifting)

The boy: Sean Cassidy aka Banshee (That's all I have on him)

The wrestler: Alexander Summers aka Havok (That's all I have on him too)

"Where is he?" asked Raven. Ooh wee! That girl needs some clothes! Why the heck is she naked!?

_Tell me about it._

"Well?" she asked getting really annoyed because no one was answering her.

Fed up, Silver said," He's with our mom. Probably talking about us." He gestured from me to him.

"Why? Who are you guys supposed to be? His kids?" I raised my eyebrows. Wow this chick is stupid, skilled in combat but stupid.

"Duh! Isn't that what we said! You know people can be so stupid."

"Excuse me, but I am not stupid! I am the one who was taking care of things while Erik was in jail!"

"Well if you was just so BRILLIANT, why didn't you get him out of jail! Huh, because then you wouldn't have to worry about his long lost family that he NEVER knew ABOUT! INSTEAD, now old memories are coming back!" I yelled at her before I teleported out of there. Hey, I never said I couldn't do them.

Magda's P.O.V

"Magda wait!" Erik said as he hollered for me.

Instead I kept going until I was at the pool.

"Magda come on. Let's just talk."

"I am done talking, crying and all of the above with you, Mr. Lensherr! Just leave me ALONE! Ok, you and I both know that you would rather be with your beautiful Mystique! Because she was something that I couldn't be for you!" I yelled at him.

"Magda that's not true, I-...

Before he could finished, I changed into a striped retro open back monokini and jumped into the water. After being underwater for at least a minute, I went up to breathe. After a minute of floating, I was able to breathe and relax, especially knowing that Erik had left me alone to my thoughts. I wish that he hadn't left for her, though. Anyone but her. I got out of the pool. After drying off, I changed into a boho hippie mini skirt with a white button-down shirt and the shag hairstyle.

"WHOA! AHHH!" I yelled surprised that Erik was behind me. I was so surprised that I fell.

Ya know normally it isn't a big deal, it's usually fun and unexpected and a little embarrassing, BUT NOT WHEN YOU HAVE FALLEN THROUGH A TIME PORTAL!

Erik's P.O.V

"WHOA! AHHH!" She yelled as she fell backward. As soon as I saw her eyes slit orange and purple, I knew she was creating a time portal. Fuck, even after everything that she has done; she still can't control her powers.

And before I knew it, we were gone with nothing other than the colors of red, green, silver, purple, and orange blinding us from seeing the future.

When I looked at Magda, her eyes were closed and her hair was turning back into her natural brown hair and her dress was tearing apart to nothing but nakedness. Her hands began to disintegrate into the walls of the portal and that's when I realized I was too.

Charles' P.O.V

"Raven, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"The woman who saved you and the others."

"Why? As soon as Erik gets back we are leaving. Right guys."

"Um, Raven I was actually going to stay here. I mean its good going rogue and all but I kinda need a home. And I am tired of being the bad guy around here. What is so wrong with peace and nonviolence." said Angel walking towards her.

"Everything! We can't just leave Erik behind!"

"Trust me, nobody is leaving Erik behind because he is already gone to fix his relationship with his wife." said Sean walking out the door.

"No, that's not true."

"Then why haven't he came yet. Raven it's time to let go. Besides he wasn't yours in the first place."

"Angel!"

"Hey STOP! Look, Ms. Raven or whatever, my mom and my dad are going to work this out. OK. If they get back together, that just means walk away. I'm tired of my mom pleasing everyone but herself. My dad wasn't yours to began with. Just let him go before you do something really stupid to my mom and then you won't be able to get out the mess you are in now and then. Please just stop ok, my mom didn't deserve it when you and my dad decided to go rogue with each other. And she doesn't deserve to see him leave again." Peter said as he speeded out of the room.

"What! Charles!"

"Raven, I am sorry but they are right. Maybe the thing that Erik was really missing was his family whether he knew about them or not."

I walk out the room with Hank leaving Raven behind crying.

"Charlie! Where is my mom." Wanda suddenly appeared to the room out of breath. Charles helped her to recuperate

"I don't know. I thought they'd be talking and discussing things. What's wrong."

"Well I was in my room cr-, um, whatever and then I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"My mom may have created a time portal." Charles frowned in confusion. Who are these people?

"OK." He stated uncertain of where this conversation was going.

"We have to wait for them so when they come back anything that has happened there stays there no telling the past or future."

"So why can't your brother go with you?"

"Um hello in there! My brother and I do not get along," she said while poking my head. "We wouldn't last 15 minutes together in a room for a million dollars each, now come on, I promise you I don't bite much anyway. That is of course you don't screw with me."

I nod and we walked toward the pool?

She laughs and say,"My mom sort of well is a little child-like."

"What do you mean?"

She looks at me with a surprised expression and raises her eyebrows.

Oh.

I laugh and say," Your mother has a humorist way of looking at the world. She brings smiles and optimism to the table and that is what brings everyone together."

"Not everyone."

"Yes not everyone. Look I know what it may feel like to not have a normal life or your parents aren't being your parents. Trust me my mum never went into the kitchen." She laughs as we sit on the edge of the pool.

After everything went quiet, she said,"I am a bad person Charlie."

"How come?"

"Because I chose to be with a man over my family."

She looks at me and sighed.

"Ya know we were actually going to live with my mom and actually become the family that we always wanted but I fell in love with a guy half my age and married him. I should have known what a jerk he was but I didn't have that father to tell me right from wrong. All I had was a mother whose power drained her from head to toe because she couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't good enough for my dad or any of us. That's the real reason why we live with Max. Because of what I did. Because I couldn't get over the fact that I wasn't good enough for mom to let go of that stupid bastard!"

She put her hands over her eyes and started to cry. Honestly I didn't know what to say so I just hugged her until she fell asleep.

Charlie, I could get use to that nickname other than Professor X.

Angel's P.O.V

"Raven you are going to be fine. Hank's here." I said to cheer her up.

"I know that. Angel I just didn't know that she the woman who save us was his wife. Angel we were going to get married." Whoa I didn't see that coming.

"Um maybe its time to move on. Here have some chocolate cake." I get up and put on the movie Love Story. She wines and I just walk out of the room. There is no way that I am going to deal with that. Plus, the lady put me in a black evening dress styled with a glossy ponytail. I am going to have some type of fun before we have to move on with our lives.

I make a bee-line for the bar and order a Sweet Vermont on the rocks with a twist and French 75. I was just about done with the French 75 when Sean slid between me and the guy that I was flirting with on the other side and said," You shouldn't be drinking."

"Well Oreos and milk didn't exactly work out last time," I say half-drunk. Damn Sean got really hot over the years. Looks like Hank didn't rub off of him at all.

"Nice hair." I laugh at how wet it is.

"We were in the pool."

"Whose we?"

"Samantha and I." He pointed to the beautiful blonde who was already eyeballing us. I laughed and almost fell. Of course, he was screwing her. He couldn't nail anyone else besides a stupid blonde.

"Now you really shouldn't be drinking, come on, maybe we can get the alcohol off with a swim."

I laughed and say," Yeah we haven't kissed in so long."

He chuckles and we walk into the poolroom and started taking off our elegant clothes.

I started giggling when he started helping me out of my clothes.

He grabbed my hand and we did a Chuck Norris kick before we were engulfed in water. It was better than doing the cannonball. He was right, the water did wake me up.

We swam upward to get air. I was actually a little self-conscious of my body around him. I mean we never got to that stage of our relationship. I don't think. I really couldn't remember what happened between us when we got captured by Trask after we died.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Man did I miss those sweet lips of his. We made out and then went into his room to watch The Exorcist. Oh my goodness the worst part was when the girl's head twisted around. He laughed when I made a face or covered my eyes.

"It's so not funny anymore." I say as we sit on the balcony of his room. He laughed some more before saying," What do you think going to happen with ya know the Brotherhood and the X-Men?"

"I don't know. I just hope that we can stop the war with the humans. I really don't care about us our kind."

"Yeah."

"If you keep giving me side glances I might have to do something really special tonight."

"Yeah."

He tilts his head a little and starts walking towards me. He takes the hot chocolate out of my hands and kisses me. Then he twirls me around. We dance for a little while before we started laughing but he and I both knew what we wanted tonight...

Erik's P.O.V

"Erik."

"Erik!"

"Come on don't be a pain in the ass."

"Wake up!"

"Fine!"

I heard rustling and then this happened...

Splash!

I got up coughing and gagging.

"Geez, Magda you had to do that."

"Yes."

She walks toward a pond and sits in it. We both were still naked but at least she has the decency to cover people businesses.

"Ugh! I miss my blonde hair."

"I like your natural brown hair." I said as I came from behind her.

"Ahh!"

"Man do you not learn from experience to not do that and if not, by recent studies made by the federal government that could very much lead me to my death. Now what would my children do without me. What would you do without me."

I gave her a look and she sighs.

"I told you to leave me alone didn't I?"

"Wait you mean to tell me that you were trying to do this." I said pointing around.

"Yes I mean no. I mean. Um. I was creating a time portal but not for you, it was for me. I was going to go to the future to see this movie called Mocking Jay part 2 but you got in the way and now I have to show you something horrible to get out of here."

"Why can't you show me something good instead."

She leaned in and kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "Because I don't want to. You don't deserve to know anything good." OK, now she was flirting. Why couldn't she act like this more often than her usual goofy self?

"OK here we go." She clapped her hands and then I was standing in a suit and hat.

This is the day JFK died but why would she send me here.

A song started playing. The SONG, when the president dies. I walk up when I see the bullet. I was too late. All I heard was the screaming and that's when I decided to get out of here.

"Going somewhere, Erik?"

I turned to see Magda walking up to me with white blonde glamour curls and a grunge mid-wash denim mini skirt with a pair of Shiekh shoes.

"Why are we here?" She laughs and say," To find out whose his killer."

I turn to see commotion.

"Now the bullet came from over there." she said pointing to the large brick building.

I laugh and say," Something tells me you already know who."

"Oh yes Mr. Lensherr. I know a lot of stuff." she says as she tips my hat down and kisses me. It was our first since I saw her at the Pentagon. The night we saved Emma...

_Flashback-_

_"Let's go. We have to get to Emma before we run out of time." I tell Mystique, Angel, and Azazel before we head into the building._

_"Ya know I thought you'd be home by now."_

_Magda?_

_I turn towards where her voice came from and she was standing behind me against a wall with yellow sundress on._

_"So when were you coming home?"_

_I didn't say anything because I was speechless and I never realized how much I had missed her._

_"You could've sent me a postcard or maybe oh I don't know our DIVORCE papers!" she yelled at me._

_That's when I saw it. Her belly. She was pregnant?_

_"So were you even going to acknowledge the fact that you had a wife at home or am I just not good enough for you now! Oh Magda don't do this or that! So how about I leave her for skinny blue bitch named Raven or Mystique or whatever the fuck you want to call the whore!"_

_"No that's not true, sweetie I was coming back for you. I-_

_"Oh cut the bull Erik! I saw you with her! You love her. I know because you use kiss me and hold my hands the same way you do with her. Do you know how aggravating it was to wait for you for 2 months and then when I finally find you, you were sleeping with her! Of all the women in the world Erik! You had to pick the rich snobbish bitch to be your companion. What about us! Huh! By the way I'm 3 and a half months pregnant with your kids. My power is draining me because of you. Because I loved you so much that when we were married our powers were of one. We were one Erik. We could have been happy but Erik needs to be on top of the whole goddamn world. He is never satisfied with what he has. Do you have anything to say or add, Mr. Lensherr?"_

_"Magda I swear that I would have come home if I had known that you were pregnant."_

_"Would have! You should have come home! To me! Your wife! Was it so hard to pick between her and me. What did she give to you that I didn't."_

_I didn't have an answer to her question. Why did I choose Mystique over Magda?_

_Magda was an inch away from me crying. I hate it when she cries, it feels like a part of me falls apart._

_I pull her towards me and wipe her tears away and place my hand over her stomach. The baby kicked and we both laughed. I missed that laugh. She laughed even more and apologize but she didn't have to. I am a jackass._

_I kissed her. Her sweet lips. The only ones that I actually love._

_"Magneto.._

_We pull apart to see Azazel and he clears his throat and turns around._

_"Wait here." I kissed her head and began walking towards him when she said,"Erik, we should get a divorce. It looks like you have more important things here that are more important than me. I don't want to get in the way of anything plus what would your girlfriend say."_

_"Magda you're my wife and you're the one I want to be with."_

_"Erik I will always be here waiting for you. I love you and I want us to be us more than anything but this is something that even I can't give you. You were meant for greater things. Right now I am not one of them."_

_"But I love you."_

_"I know and I love you too but if you are truly in love with me then you will come back to me and we, all of us, will be a family."_

_She kisses me with her sweet lips and when she pulled back her eyes twinkled gold. Great she was taking some of my memory._

_She then started to disappear and when she was gone I felt lost and alone._

_"We have found Emma, Magneto."_

_I look at him and say, "Good."_

_End of flashback-_

She pulls away and her yes twinkled purple. My memory was back.

"Look over there." She pointed to another building where a person was jumping from.

Me?

I looked at her confused because there is only one person that I know who looks like me in disguise and that's...

Raven? But why would she set me up? What the fuck? I turned to Magda who was munching on popcorn? Great, she was enjoying my pain and misery. Now what?

* * *

First when you read this chapter you have to remember that the only reason that Magda went back to the past was to corrupt Magneto and Mystique's relationship. Also in the flashback Magda let him go but did not end the relationship hoping that one day with all of his accomplishments that he'd come back to her. Magneto ended their marriage and married Mystique in the, well, my future.

Hoped you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
